


puberty 2

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Azami comes out.
Relationships: Izumida Azami & Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	puberty 2

Azami comes to Izumi’s room a few minutes before twelve the evening he’s recruited. His binder is tight around his ribs; good, of course, but he’s worried that the words he wants won’t manage to find their way out of his chest.

In the end, he gets to speak his mind—it’s Azami, after all—and when the director opens her door to him at three minutes till midnight, he starts, “Hey, I need to talk to you about something.”

Izumi smiles down at him, which almost (just  _ almost _ ) pisses Azami off when considering the weight of what he’s about to confess to her, and says, “Azami-kun! Come in.”

(Azami lets himself smile a little at the honorific.)

She leads him into her room. It’s tidy and homey, almost motherly; nothing like back home at Ginsenkai. There’s a bookshelf and a desk to his left and the sheets on the bed in front of him are neatly made.

Azami sits down in the chair at her desk while Izumi sits down on her bed. She smooths out the wrinkles in her duvet and nods at him. “What do you need, Azami-kun?”

Azami breathes in. “I’m trans. In…in case that changes anything about me being in the troupe.”

Suddenly, his binder is a lot tighter, yet not nearly concealing enough. Everything feels too big for his body. He tugs at the front of his T-shirt in an attempt to hide more of his torso. It all feels so, so wrong.

Izumi smiles wider at him then and Azami is a fourteen-year-old boy again. “Of course it doesn’t, Azami-kun,” she assures him. “It’s not a problem at all. I’m trans too, actually.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep,” Izumi laughs. “This spring will mark, uh…eight years since I started my transition?”

“Wow.” Azami’s gaze softens. “I’m glad. And, um, happy for you.”

Izumi chuckles. “Ehehe! Thanks.” She settles down and rubs the back of her neck. “Is Azami the name you picked out? Or do you have a different name?”

“It’s Azami,” he responds proudly. His shoulders sink as he recalls, “That shitty Sakyo helped me pick it out.”

“He knows, then! Okay. Sakyo-san knows about me too, so…do you know that, um…” Izumi trails off.

“That he is too? Yeah,” Azami confirms with a nod.

Izumi claps her hands together. “Great!”  _ Not really great _ , Azami adds in his head. “Well, anyway, do you bind? For the other troupes, I think they can get away with binding during a performance, but Autumn’s action-oriented…”

Azami almost puffs his chest out, ironically enough, when he realizes that probably means that Izumi can’t see his upper body situation. “I do.”

“I can look into alternatives for your current binder so that there’s at least a little compression when you’re on stage, but I’ll let Yuki-kun know that your costume for this performance needs a baggier top. Are you okay with bathing with everyone? I can arrange something if you need it.” Izumi stares off in contemplation. “Oh, by the way, where’d you buy your binder? You’re really young, so it’d be bad if you got back problems this early on. I can get a better one for you.”

Azami blinks. “You don’t have to do all of that…”

“It’s no problem!” She waves him off. “I can’t help myself. I just want you to be comfortable here.”

Azami goes back to his room that night with a smile and a lighter chest. He ignores Sakyo on the other side of the divider when he gets in bed. He’s definitely getting into Autumn Troupe.

**Author's Note:**

> izumi tachibana is transgender also i really needed to write trans azami because le kinning


End file.
